Gorgeous Nightmare
by RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: Kid is a prince who finds a mystery man at a masquerade party. He follows the man with the strange mask to figure out who he is and what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea came to me while I was driving and listening to Gorgeous Nightmare by Escape the Fate. I'd suggest listening to it. I don't know why this is the idea that came out of it but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Now arriving, Prince Eustass Kid!"

The announcer's voice rang out over the masked crowd. The redhead stepped out onto the steps and the crowd erupted into cheers. Under his mask, Kid rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long night of dancing with 'proper ladies' and making small talk with the lords. It was a drawback of being a prince. He never got to make his own decisions, his life was planned out for him, and soon he would be thrown into an arranged marriage with some princess or noble lady.

Kid descended the stairs. He could feel the crowd's gaze upon him even behind all the masks. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, the bowing started. Kid played nice like he always did. He said hello and shook hands, he greeted everyone politely and bit his tongue when some lady was shoved his way for a dance.

The only good thing about this party was that it was a masquerade. Thus he would have a reason to not 'remember' the ladies later. The parties were the only thing that Kid really looked forward to. He hated that his life was planned out for him second by second. He just wanted to be free.

As a child he had terrorized all of his tutors to the point of no return. His nursemaids told stories of how he always hide from them for hours and just laugh silently as they ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. He terrorized any kids who came close by biting or hitting them. When he finally came of age, his father started to personally train him. However just a few short years later his father died of a fever. His temper spiraled out of control and he ran away.

He was found a few miles away and drug back to the castle. His training was sent into overdrive and he was forced to clean up his act and take on the role of prince. Now his mother was sick and he was less than a year away from the crown.

This ball was a setup for potential engagements. However Kid fought tooth and nail to make it a masquerade ball just so he wouldn't have to see the faces of the girls who were going to be swooning over him.

He had always had girls falling over left and right for his attention. Ever since he had been little everyone saw him as an oddity. The fiery red hair was like a beacon. Everyone claimed he would be the king who blazed new trails. They said his hair was a sign from the gods. Those who knew him sang a different song. They said the hair was a curse and he was a resurrected demon.

Kid wanted neither a curse nor a blessing. He wanted freedom. He didn't want people looking to him for advice. He wanted to be able to just disappear for days and be able to go hunting or drinking without an entourage. He wanted to be able to sleep with wenches and slip away the next day with a worry in the world.

Yet here he was, dancing with some lady in a poofy gold dress and a half-face mask. She giggled and looked away nervously, blushing furiously the entire dance. The next dance was with a girl who his advisor pushed on him. She was in a bright red dress and a bird mask. Kid knew this was to catch his interest. She tried to talk to him but he just swirled her and kept her dancing until she was breathless.

He excused himself after the second dance with her. He tried to make it to the refreshment table but was stopped along the way. He had to shake hands and promise dances to daughters. All Kid wanted was a drink but the table seemed like it was days away.

Kid was on the verge of just shoving his way through the crowd when he was stopped cold in his tracks. He saw a tall man dressed in black. He had a mask that resembled that of the old plague doctors. However it wasn't a full face mask. It only had a half of beak. His nose and eyes were covered but his lips were perfectly visible. Kid could have sworn he saw the dark stranger smirk seconds before he disappeared into the crowd.

The refreshment table pushed from his mind, Kid tried to follow the stranger but he had somehow managed to blend in. As Kid searched the crowd, he was pulled away by a lord requesting a dance for his daughter. Kid sighed, he had no choice but to accept the invitation. The girl avoided eye contact and didn't say a thing the entire dance. Kid had seen this before, some lower status girl who was in love with someone else being forced onto someone of higher standing in hopes that their family could make a name for themselves.

That was another reason Kid had requested this party. It meant he didn't have to spend all of his time commingling with just those of noble standing. He knew that if by some chance he found a commoner and wished to wed her, there would be an uproar in the council. That would be just like him. However he wasn't interested in any of the girls here tonight or any other night. None of the girls who had ever been presented to him ever peaked his interest though. They were all prim and proper. They spoke with fancy words and curtsied and sipped on tea while saying please and thank you. Not one of them spoke their minds or told him how they really felt. They only said what they thought he wanted to hear. Their daddies bought them the best dresses and told them what to say and how to act in hopes of their little girls becoming a princess. Kid always sent them home though. He had turned down so many suitors it was like a game at this point.

After his dance, he bowed and excused himself, looking for the mystery man. Kid had no idea why the man had spiked his interest but now he couldn't push Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome from his mind. He asked masked men if they had seen the man but they all shook their heads and tried to change the subject. Kid just shoved past them in pursuit of the mystery man. He thought he had caught another glimpse of him when an earl pulled him aside to talk to him about some land dispute and of course shove his daughter onto him.

At least her dress was low cut and with the corset it looked like she was well endowed. She knew to keep her mouth shut, Kid would give her that. She did all the talking with her breasts. Kid was about to suggest maybe they go somewhere private but he caught another glimpse of the mystery man. He didn't even excuse himself. He took off in the middle of the dance to pursue the man.

He was sure he had never seen him before. He shoved his way past all the dancing couples and ignored them every time they called his name. He pushed past everyone until he reached the balcony where the man was waiting. He was holding a single black rose and he was facing the doors. He smiled mischievously before jumping the stone railing and blending in with the darkness.

Kid wasted no time in tossing his coat to the side and following the man. He followed the stranger into the gardens. The man sat on the bench and watched Kid's every move. He twirled the rose in his fingers and waited.

"Who are you?" Kid questioned, removing his mask and letting it fall from his fingers onto the ground.  
"Names are irrelevant." The man said.  
"I've never seen you before." Kid stated as he moved closer to him.  
"I've seen you." He said standing up and holding the rose out to Kid.

Kid took it and examined it. Nothing seemed off about it. It was a simple black rose. Kid had never seen one around these parts. He had heard of them and seen them in paintings but the only roses in the gardens at the palace were red roses.

One time when he was younger, Kid had set fire to the rose garden. He had been tried of seeing all the red roses. They reminded him too much of the whispers that went on about him and his abnormal hair. So he set fire to the garden and nearly lost his life in the process.

He got caught up in the fire in the very garden he was now standing in. Now he was ironically standing in the middle of the same field he had burned all those years ago. However now he was standing there holding a black rose with a mysterious stranger all dressed in black.

"Have you been stalking me?" Kid questioned raising a non existent eyebrow. The man shrugged.  
"I like to call it, watching from a distance." The dark stranger smirked.  
"Well did you find out anything interesting?" Kid asked, examining the man up and down.

"You find no girl who is brought to you interesting. You like to sneak out and go for rides whenever there is a gap in your lessons. You tinker with things in your room when no one is watching. You flirt with the maids and commoners and you like to switch the men's wig powder with itching powder." The stranger told the interested redhead.

All the things the stranger had said were true. Kid was puzzled as to how the man knew all of it. He was always trying his best to be secretive. Somehow this man had been watching him without Kid being any the wiser. Half of Kid wanted to beat the shit out of the man for stalking him but the other half of Kid, the curious half, wanted to know about him.

"How long have you been watching me?" Kid asked, sidestepping as the stranger took a step closer to him.  
"Long enough." The man shrugged.  
"What do you want from me? A name for yourself? Land? A position?" Kid asked, examining the man for sign of, anything really.

Instead of responding the stranger just turned heel and walked away. Kid was shocked but not for long. He took off after the man. Kid followed in silence. All too soon the prince realized where the stranger was talking him. They were headed to an all too familiar part of the castle. It was a secret entrance Kid used daily. No one else was supposed to know about it. Kid had found it at a very young age and it was his escape route.

The stranger smiled at Kid before pushing the secret brick and opening the door. The man stepped into the passageway without a backwards glance. Kid followed, curious to see where this was going to lead. He followed the man right to his room.

"And what are we doing here mystery man?" Kid asked approaching the man with caution.  
"We are here for what I want. You asked earlier what I wanted. I'll tell you now." The man said reaching for his mask and removing it.

Kid got a good look at him. His eyes were grey but they held secrets that Kid could never guess. His smile mocked him and his hair was disheveled. He ran a gloved hand through it which didn't help much. It still stuck up all over the place. He shook off his coat and let it fall to the ground. Under it he was wearing a shirt that had no sleeves. Kid could see that he had black markings on his arms that snaked under his shirt, leaving Kid wondering about more.

The man started taking off his gloves and walking towards the prince. As he shed the gloves, Kid could see more black markings on the man's hands and fingers. As he got closer Kid could make out a word.

"Death?" Kid questioned.  
"Let's just say it's what they call me in some places." He said, now standing almost face to face with the prince.  
"Why would anyone.."

Kid was cut off as the man abruptly pressed his lips to his own. Before the surprised prince could react, the man forced his tongue into Kid's mouth and claimed dominance. His tattooed hand snaked around and he twisted his fingers into Kid's red hair.

After recovering from the shock, Kid growled against the man's lips and pushed him up against the wall. Kid could feel the man smiling into the kiss. This only made the prince madder. He bit the man's lip and reached up to pull his hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. Kid buried his face in the man's neck and breathed him in before he started biting and sucking on a sensitive spot.

As the man let out a moan, Kid picked him up and carried him to the bed. As soon as Kid dropped him on his back, the prince started shedding his party clothes. The stranger looked up at him and smiled as he started to strip out of his clothes also. Kid didn't wait until the man was naked. He reached down and ripped the remaining clothes off of him.

Kid wasted no time in climbing on top of the dark haired stranger. He started kissing his way from the man's lips to his neck and down his chest, where the prince was happy to see more black markings. Kid traced the designs with his tongue before working his way down. He lightly bit the protruding hip bones before arriving at his final destination.

Kid took the stranger's already hardened member into his mouth. He took him all in before hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head. The man under him let out a very sexy moan. Kid moaned, causing his mouth to vibrate and the stranger wrapping his fingers into Kid's red hair.

Kid reached down and gently spread the man's legs, he forced his fingers into the man's mouth and he obediently sucked. Then Kid slowly inserted a finger into his tight hole. He pumped the finger as he sucked harder. The man under him was letting out small moans and pushing Kid's head further onto his hard member. Kid inserted another finger and focused on stretching him.

He inserted another finger as he stopped sucking on the very impressively sized cock and found his way back to his very juicy lips. He lightly sucked on his bottom lip before the man allowed him entrance and opened his mouth, inviting the prince's tongue in and allowing dominance.

Just as Kid hit something with his fingers, the stranger's back arched and he let out a moan. Kid knew it was time. He removed his fingers and lined himself up with the stretched entrance. He didn't even wait for approval, he just shoved his way in. The tattooed hands gripped the blankets and he tried to turn his head but Kid's mouth was keeping him firm in place. As Kid pushed deeper and deeper, the man's back arched and his knuckles turned white against the sheets.

Once Kid was fully in, he barely gave the man time to adjust before he pulled out and rammed in yet again. The prince figured that the man would be moaning but his mouth was smothering all sounds before they could escape from his lips.

Kid continued his assault on the man and he slowly adjusted. His fingers slowly released the blanket and his hands found their way to Kid's muscled back. Kid felt the bite of the man's nails seconds before he felt hot blood trickling from the nail wounds.

The prince pulled out of the kiss to catch his breath. He leaned down and bit the man's shoulder. The black haired stranger let out a gasp and dug his nails deeper into Kid's pale flesh. Kid growled before releasing the skin between his teeth and moving onto his tattooed chest. He left a trail of bite marks in the form of a necklace as the man raked his nails all along Kid's back.

Kid kept a grueling pace and the man under him seemed to be keeping up pretty well. He planted a hand on the man's hip to hold him in place as he pounded away. The stranger only moaned louder. The redhead looked into the man's grey eyes and he saw a fire in them. It ignited something inside Kid. He pushed himself past his own limits.

They were both sweaty and panting but neither seemed to be climaxing soon. Kid was okay with that. He was always down for a challenge and that was exactly what this man was. Kid pulled out and flipped the thin man under him. He forced him onto his knees with his ass in the air. Kid put on hand his the man's tanned hip and the other on the back of his head, forcing his face into the pillow.

The man under him didn't even resist he just pushed his hips further onto Kid's dick. The prince smiled as he pounded away. Kid could hear muffled moans from under him but something changed as he felt his dick hit something that he had felt with his finger earlier. As soon as his dick came into contact with it, the man's back arched and it wasn't a moan he let out but a muffled scream.

Kid cocked his head to the side and hit it again, earning him the same results. An evil smile graced his lips as he pulled out and gently grazed the same spot. By this point the man was shaking uncontrollably under him, his body lusting for Kid's abuse. Kid removed his hand from the strangers hip and moved it to his throbbing cock. He started stroking at the same pace he had resumed his thrusting.

Kid knew that by this point they were both barely holding on. He could tell from the moans coming from the pillow that it seemed he would be the one who climaxed first. Kid hit the spot once more and he felt warmth spill all over his hand and he heard the sexiest noise he had ever heard. Seconds later Kid felt the tightening in his stomach and then he filled the man with his seed.

Panting and sweaty, the two men collapsed. Kid on top of the stranger. Once he regained some strength back, he pulled out and collapsed next to the tattooed man.

"I still don't know your name." Kid murmured, already drifting to sleep.  
"I am just a gorgeous nightmare my sweet prince."


	2. Chapter 2

Kid woke up the next morning alone. The only sign that anyone had even been in the room with him was the faint lingering smell of the stranger and a single black rose left on the pillow. He searched the room but there was not a shred of clothing, or any other evidence of the mystery man. Kid pulled on a pair of pants and searched the tunnel, but it too came up empty.

He sighed and went back to his room. He knew it couldn't of been a dream, the rose proved it was real. Just as he picked it up from his pillow, there was a knock at his door and his maidservant came in. She busied herself with making his bed and getting him dressed for the day.

"Robin." Kid said. "Did you by any chance see anyone who didn't look like they belonged here? A black haired stranger with tattoos?" He questioned his maidservant.

"No, my lord. No one unusual has been here. However, there is talk about your sudden disappearance from the ball. I assume the stranger has something do with it?" The maid asked, raising a knowing eyebrow.

Kid waved off the question. He already knew he would be facing a day full of questions. He didn't care though. His mind was on one thing and one thing only: the mystery man. As soon as Robin had finished dressing him, Kid left and went straight for the council room. He called a meeting and required all the committee to attend and he refused to answer any questions until all were present.

"I know many of you have questions, most of them pertaining to the ball and my sudden disappearance. All I am going to say about that matter is that I was caught up in other matters. No, I did not find a suitor and run off with her." Many of the committee members faces fell at that statement but he continued on. "We are here for a different matter. There was a man at the ball last night. He was dressed entirely in black and had a plague doctor's mask on. Do any of you know him?" Kid questioned.

The prince was met with blank and questioning stares. They looked at each other in hopes that one of them would know. One by one they shook their heads.

"No my lord."

"It was a masked ball, we don't know all of the attendees."

"Why is he so important?"

"Shouldn't we discuss the important matters, like a suitor for our young prince?"

Members started talking left and right and he couldn't keep up. All he knew is that no one knew who his mystery man was. Kid held up his hand for silence, but they were all bickering amongst each other. He looked back at his advisor who just shrugged, leaving him on my own. Kid sighed.

"SILENCE!" Kid's voice rang out over the people and they all stopped fighting. "I came here to find information on the man. I want him found and brought in. It is of utmost priority. I want the search for suitors called off until you find him." Of course, more of the men tried to argue, but with a glare from the prince they stayed quiet. "As I was saying, he will be brought in before any other matters are attended too. He is easy to spot if you look for his tattoos. His eyes are grey, he is just about as tall as I am, but he is slender, and his hair is as dark as night. I do not know his name or what he does. He did mention that in some parts they call him death." Kid explained.

The men wanted to say something but bit their tongues. When Kid got like this, there was no talking him out of it. "Also, I want news sent out to the surrounding villages. If anyone has any information on him, I want to know. That is all. You are dismissed." Kid said as he turned to his advisor. Kid shot him a glare and walked out of the room.

Of course, the man wasn't far behind him. Kid avoided all the questions that were being thrown his way and set a grueling pace out of the castle. As soon as he was in the fresh air he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He took in the sunlight and headed to the stables.

"Sire?" His advisor questioned.

"Cancel my day. I am off to search for this man." Kid said, waving the man off.

"My lord is that really a.." Kid cut him off.

"I am the prince! I said cancel my day." Kid told him matter of fact.

"What is so special about him?" The man mumbled under his breath.

Kid turned heel and faced the man. He was a very assertive man who had lost his hand in battle. Ever since then he wore a hook in the place of his hand and he was constantly smoking cigars. He had been the king's advisor. Kid had known him since he was child, he knew the man was not a gentle or caring man, and he had his own agenda that Kid didn't care to know about. Kid had always been intrigued with his name though, Sir Crocodile. Kid had never known him by anything else. When he asked his father, the king, what the advisors real name was, he just laughed and told him that some men had secrets.

"That's what I want to find out." Kid told him and he turned and walked away. The advisor just shook his head and went back to the castle.

Kid continued to the stables. When he got there he was almost immediately met by his friend and head of the stable, Killer. Well, that was the nickname that Kid had given him. He had seen the man in battle and it was terrifying. His weapon was custom made and he was an expert with his twin hand scythes. Ever since that day as a child watching the man in battle, Kid had dubbed him Killer and it stuck.

"Hello, prince." Killer said with a mock bow. I slapped him on the back.

"What's up? Kill any of the stable hands yet?" I asked.

"No, but I am close. The new one, Coby, he is incompetent." Killer complained.

"They all are, they are stable boys. What do you expect?" Kid asked, laughing.

"Maybe someone who can do their job?" Killer suggested, saying loud enough so the stable hand who was walking out with the prince's horse could hear.

"I didn't ask for this job." The stable hand, Wire, complained.

Killer just rolled his eyes and grabbed the reins. Kid put his foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself into the saddle. He took the reins from Killer and thanked him before riding off towards the forest. Kid had no idea why the forest, but he figured that a strange mystery man might hide out in a forest. It seemed like the right place to start.

The hooded man took refuge in a tavern as night fell. He paid well for his room and food, and took a seat in the back of the room in the shadows. The tavern wench brought his food and an ale. He thanked her and sent her on her way. He saw the way she looked at him, kind of like she wanted to eat him. It sent a chill down Law's spine. He ate his food and listened to the chatter of the men. At first it was all mindless chit chat until a royal guard busted in and the room went silent.

"By decree of Prince Eustass Kid we are looking for a man. He is tall, has black hair, grey eyes, and many tattoos. It is said he could go by the name of death. If you know of this man, the prince wishes to hear about it immediately. We do not know if he is dangerous but if you do happen to find him, don't try and bring him in on your own. Find a guard and report him. That is your prince's wish." With that, the guard turned and left.

Law smirked under his hood but pulled his gloves tighter. He quickly ate his food and retired to his room. The prince was looking for him? Law laughed. He must have made quite an impression on the fiery redhead. He pulled off his cloak and gloves and threw them in the corner. He stripped his boots off and sat down on the bed. He pulled a black rose out of thin air and examined it.

Law hadn't believed his master when he had told him who his next patient would be. However, his master had insisted, which had led Law halfway across the world to find the one they called Prince Eustass Kid. When he found him, he observed. He kept tabs on him over the next few weeks. Law knew almost where the prince was going to be before the redhead did. Law stayed one step ahead of him.

Then the ball came and it was the perfect opportunity for Law to strike. He peaked the prince's interest and got him alone. Law knew how mystified Kid could get with anything new and mysterious, and Law purposely peaked his interest and left him wanting more. He left the black rose as a reminder for Kid to remember.

It seemed the young prince did remember and he was wasting no time in looking for Law. Law, however, wasn't going to be that easy to find. He was going to toy with the prince a bit first.

Three days the prince had his men on the hunt with no sign of the mystery man anywhere. A few whispers here and there, but no concrete leads. Kid was growing impatient and everyone could tell. He was short tempered and would snap at anyone who tried to talk sense to him, and he spent most his days pacing in front of the throne and awaiting news.

Finally, as the day was drawing to a close and it was getting dark, a lone woman stumbled in escorted by guards.

"Sire, this woman claims to have information and says it's for your ears only."

Kid's interest peaked when she held out a single withered black rose. He waved the guards away and descended the steps quickly, and approached the woman who curtsied quickly. She held out the rose and Kid snatched it away.

"My prince, if I would have know I would have came sooner. A man, he arrived at our inn three days ago. He was cloaked and paid heavily for privacy. His meals were left outside his room and no one was to enter. Well, as I was going to collect his dinner tray, this rose was on it along with a note. It said to give this to the prince. I rushed here as soon as I could." She said distraughtly.

"Please, where is your inn?" Kid asked, growing anxious.

"It's in the village on the outskirts of town, you can't miss it."

"Thank you. You will be rewarded." Kid told her, already halfway to the door.

"Guards, pay this woman and have my horse readied at once." He ordered, running for his room to change.

He started stripping before he even got to his room. He threw on a loose tunic and a pair of riding britches and stormed out of the castle and to the barn. Killer met him halfway with his roan stallion, which Kid mounted and was off almost before he had the reins in his hand. He set a hard pace to the inn and by the time he had arrived his horse was panting and sweating.

Kid didn't even bother to tether his horse. He just dismounted and ran into the inn.

"Where is he?" Kid demanded, all the patrons looking at him in awe. The innkeeper, expecting him, pointed upstairs.

"Room 213." Kid nodded and took the steps three at a time.

He didn't even bother to knock, he just pushed open the door and barged in. There sat the mystery man, smiling up at Kid. The prince let out a growl and glared at him.

"Why did you just disappear? Then just send a wench with a rose?" Kid demanded to know. The man shrugged.

"I figured you were going crazy up in your tower, my prince." The man said, bowing mockingly.

"You never told me your name." Kid said, crossing his arms.

"Names don't matter." The man said as he stood up.

"Yes, they do." Kid started but was cut off.

"Why did you try so hard to find me?" The man asked. "You know nothing about me."

"Because..." Kid stammered.

Honestly, he didn't quite know himself. The man had caught his attention at the ball and Kid couldn't get him off his mind. Something about this man was different and Kid wanted to know what it was.

"Because I am the prince and I always get what I want!" Kid said, sounding like a child. The stranger just laughed at his outburst. He took a step closer to Kid and wrapped his arms around the prince's neck.

"Tell me, my prince, did you miss me?" The man whispered as he mouth drew closer to Kid's. Kid's eyes were drawn to the strangers perfect lips.

Kid couldn't stand the slow pace and instead sent his lips crashing into the man's. The prince could feel the stranger's lips twitch into a smile. However, he didn't pull away and he let Kid take control. Kid lifted the man by his waist and backed him into a wall, and the man just wrapped his legs around Kid and let out little moans. Kid could already feel himself growing hard and the man's member was digging into his stomach.

The prince turned and threw the man roughly onto the bed. Kid ripped his shirt off sending buttons flying everywhere. Then before he could get to the stranger's, the man took his own shirt off.

"I don't have a closet full of clothes to spare." He teased, grabbing Kid by his pants and pulling the prince on top of him. Kid automatically attached his lips to the other's, devouring him hungrily.

Then the prince reached down and unfastened his pants and kicked them off the bed. He flipped the stranger on top of him and continued the kiss, Kid's hands roughly shoved the stranger down and watched to make sure the man knew what he wanted. The other just smiled and wrapped his lips around Kid's hard member and started sucking. Moans started escaping the prince's lips that would make harlots blush. He wrapped his fingers in the man's black hair and pushed him further onto his cock.

Law obliged and took in Kid as much as he could. He hollowed out his cheeks and moaned against his cock, and he could feel Kid tremble under him as the grip in his hair tightened. Law sucked a bit harder but he wasn't done with the prince yet. He pulled away and got a very nasty glare from Kid.

Law just laughed and kissed his way up the prince's toned torso to his neck, stopping at his lips. He quickly kissed him and then replaced his lips with his fingers. The prince raised a questioning brow, but took them in his mouth and sucked on them anyway. Law pulled his fingers out and quickly stepped out of his pants.

He held his own fingers to his entrance and slowly pushed the first one in. Kid watched as he did this, then as Law started letting out little moans, Kid kissed him again, stealing the breath from both of them. Law continued to prepare himself as Kid assaulted his neck. Law could already tell he would have a necklace of bruises with as rough as the prince was getting. Finally, Law was satisfied that he was stretched enough and he pulled away from Kid.

He went back down on him but before he could get any real pleasure from it, Law had removed his mouth and was replacing it with another hole. He lined himself up and slowly slid down onto Kid's cock. Kid threw his head back and his fingers dug into Law's hips, and Law couldn't stop the soft moans that escaped from his lips.

Law took all of Kid in and waited until he was adjusted to start slowly rotating his hips and riding Kid. The only thing the prince could do was hold on and enjoy the ride. Law was expertly moving his hips and driving Kid insane with his agonizingly slow pace. Kid's nails bit deeper into Law's hips, drawing blood. Law reached down and grabbed one of Kid's hands and he held it up to his lips, before sucking his blood off of them. He could feel the redhead shiver under him. He gave the fingers one last lick before dropping his hand and leaning forward, planting both his hands on the prince's chest and slightly arching his back. He rolled his hips and stomach, slowly to drive Kid crazy.

Sure enough, it worked. Kid growled and placed his hand back on Law's hip. He forced Law to sit higher on his cock as he thrusted his hips upwards. Kid set the pace and it was Law's turn to hang on for the ride as Kid refused to let him have control again, each of the prince's thrusts growing harder and quicker. Law's fingers started digging into Kid's chest but he didn't seem to notice, he was too focused on fucking Law senseless.

Soon enough both of them were almost senseless, their breathing ragged and neither could tell who was moaning. Then Kid slightly adjusted and Law fell against his chest, losing all control of his body.

"Again.. Kid, again.." Law begged against Kid's chest.

The prince did as Law requested and hit the spot over and over until he felt Law's warm seed all over his stomach and his name being screamed into his chest as fingers scratched his arms. Kid followed seconds after with a final buck of his hips.

Kid didn't even bother to pull out. He wrapped his arms around the man on top of him as they both came down from the climaxes. Finally, Law pulled himself off of Kid and collapsed next to the prince.

"Will you please tell me who you are?" Kid asked, eyes growing heavy.

Law ignored him and instead gently kissed him.

The last thing Prince Eustass Kid ever saw was the face of the Reaper of Death as he sucked his soul from his body.

* * *

 **A/N- So originally this was only supposed to be a one shot. However due to the great response and people asking, I have made more. Now I'm not sure if I am going to go further. This was supposed to be the end but TheRedHarlequin gave me more ideas. So for right now I'm not sure if I am going to go on but it is an option. I might get the urge. Thank you guys for the support and I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Also thanks to Harle for reading over it and fixing all my mistakes! 3**

Itavita- Law is just a sassy man. He doesn't even try and hide it lol. Of course Kid is a shit. I mean just look at him, you look up the definition of 'little shit' and theres a picture of Kid. Thanks for reading I'm glad you enjoyed!

DarkSunrise19- Glad you liked it that makes me happy!

A Guest- Here's a tissue for your nosebleed!

Lady Historie- Well I heard you, I hope this is good enough!

xTheCherryx- I gave it another chapter, maybe more in the future. We have to see what happens. Kid would be the best prince. I mean could you imagine the ones who have to try and keep him in order and make him a prince? That would be a funny sight. Glad you enjoyed the end, I know I did!

Mezaron- Of course Kid wanted only Law, haven't you heard the expression 'We want what we can't have'? Kid lives by that! He is such a rebel and being the prince, he assumes he should get anything he wants. I heard you, here's another chapter. Thanks for reading and thanks for the love, it means a lot to me! 3


End file.
